


Sharing Traditions

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Eligius IV, F/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Over the centuries, Christmas was lost to both Grounders and Arkadians, but Charmaine Diyoza and her crew want to bring back a bit of the magic.





	Sharing Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to the Kabbyoza girls!!! Thank you for bringing this ship to me this year!!! You’re awesome and it’s been great talking to you!!! I hope you all have a great day today!!! :D
> 
> Enjoy some Christmas fluff and smut!! Happy Holidays!!!

Christmas was getting closer and still nobody was speaking about it. Shaw had mentioned it to Charmaine as well as some of her people – neither of them had celebrated in a long time. Prisoners didn’t get a big party up at the rock when they were working as slaves, and even at the prison, there was only a dinner and with her father gone, there wasn’t much to celebrate.

 _This year she had something to celebrate_ , she thought, looking down at her seven-month-old baby. But nobody was talking about it – _was the celebration gone? Had Christmas disappeared for the last hundred years?_ Shaw thought so, he told her Raven had never heard about it and the grounders had never heard about it either.

So her Eligius crew started planning something, a Christmas lunch – something nice they could do for everyone, especially when not everyone saw their worth. But Charmaine was planning something different as well.

“Do you like the tree, baby?” she asked Hope as she sat nearby on the bed, making bubbly songs. Charmaine had gone pick up a tree, a small thing, and she had decorated with whatever she could find, mostly some colorful flowers – this planet had the weirdest flowers and they looked pretty on the tree that in some way resembled a pine tree, if she ignored it was a light purple instead of a dark green.

“You know I used to decorate it with my dad every year. It was always a big thing, even when I got older, I would drive up to his house, so we could do it together. Someday that’s gonna be us.”

Charmaine picked her up and bounced her around on her lap and she walked through her cabin – it was one of the smallest ones, but it was private, with the baby they thought she shouldn’t have to share. It ended up having some added advantages to having a cabin to her own.

“What do you think I find some more decorations for the room? Flowers, what do you think? Abby likes the white ones – they would look good.”

Hope smiled at the mention of Abby’s name, her godmother, and started looking around, hoping to see her.

“I know you miss her, Hope. But I’m inviting her and Kane to spend Christmas Eve with us, so you’re seeing them soon.”

They hadn’t had a night together in a while, with Kane gone for the meetings with Eligius III. But he had come back a couple of days ago and she was letting Abby and him enjoy a few nights together first, before proposing one of her nights.

“Diyoza, Kane is asking for you at the meeting,” she heard a voice call after she heard a knock at the door.

Charmaine left her cabin with that, holding Hope on her right arm. It was getting late, it was dark outside, with one of the suns down and she walked up to the ship, where they still held their meetings. Kane stood up as she walked up to stand by him, as he immediately took Hope to his arms.

“I imagine called me here for more than to hold my daughter,” she asked him, sitting down, as he bounced Hope on his knee.

“I did. We were talking military strategy.”

“I thought we weren’t at war with them.” Things had been going well with the other Eligius people, since they first encountered them nine months ago. Since they landed, most conflicts had come from inside the camp and its multiple factions – it hadn’t been the easiest job to keep her people in line, especially when so many of them had been loyal to McCreary.

“We’re not,” Indra spoke, “I talked with some of their hunters and farmers while I was there this time and they spoke that in the Winter outside was a dangerous place to be. We need to protect ourselves from wild creatures.”

“You were planning defense structures, this is your chance,” Kane told her.

“Right. Any description of the creatures?”

Indra gave her a paper with some drawings and photos and then started recounting what she had been told, and they were able to work out some starting plans. Of course, a wall would be mandatory, and they would start with that, but Charmaine had a few other things in mind – she just needed to work on them for a while.

When the meeting was called as finished, she realized that Kane hadn’t said anymore words and had spend it playing with her child, who had now fallen asleep on his chest.

“I’ve missed her,” he said running his hands through her dark hair, “She grows more each day.”

“Babies tend to that.”

“I know, but still… I’ve missed a lot while I was gone.”

“Why don’t you and Abby come over in two days? Spend the night,” she offered with a smirk, now that the room was empty.

“Why not tonight?”

“Eager, are you?” she commented, “It’s Christmas Eve on the 24th. It’s a special night.”

“Abby mentioned something about it. She said you and your crew were planning a meal for everyone.”

“That’s for Christmas Day. It was a pretty important thing on Earth before it ended the first time. Dating hundreds of years back.”

“Alright, we will be there.”

“Good. I should take her home now,” Charmaine said, picking up Hope and squeezing Kane’s shoulder, before taking her way, to prepare her for bed, with some hot water heated outside and breastfeeding her. It didn’t take long after that for her to fall asleep as well with defense plans on her lap.

* * *

The night finally came two days after. Charmaine had found some more decorations to brighten up the room, some red and green in the spirit of the holidays and the white flowers that Abby liked. They even had some Christmas food, at least she had, Kane and Abby were probably going to be one of the few of the non-Eligius people to taste it – her crew had prepared some food in the ship, but they wanted to keep the meal to themselves, tomorrow they would share it with the rest of the camp.

She heard the knock and went to the door, throwing it open and let them in. Abby and Kane stopped at the door, looking around the room, surprised at the decorations.

“It looks beautiful,” Abby spoke, “Why?”

“It’s Christmas Eve. You seriously didn’t have this in the Ark?”

“Not that I know off,” Abby said sharing a look with Kane who shook his head in response. “Tell us about it.”

The house was small, a large bed near the back and a chair she had brought from the ship, but they decided to take the bed, they could see the tree from there and the fire was burning in the fireplace, making Abby strip her jacket.

“It’s supposedly a Christian holiday, but it has become so much more than that. It’s about family,” she spoke.

“To avoid any fighting inside the Ark, all organized religions were not permitted.”

“Christmas wasn’t really about religion. At least not to my family, to others yes – Shaw was Catholic, so I guess that part matters to him. My family would get together for this holiday and sometimes it was the only time I saw them during the year.”

“You want that for Hope,” Abby said, she said, reaching her fingers to take one of Hope’s fingers. “We never really had big family events in the Ark, but we had our traditions.”

Hope sat comfortably on Charmaine’s lap as she spoke about the holiday – she knew Hope wouldn’t remember this, but Abby and Kane listened to the story as they ate the food from the plate they were sharing.

“So there was a guy who delivered presents to all the children in the world in one night? How could people believe that? It’s impossible.”

“Kids like Kane kind of ruined Christmas,” she said with a laugh.

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“I know, Marcus, a lot of stuff doesn’t, but let’s just let Charm continue,” she said, lifting herself up from where she was lying with her head on Kane’s lap, to offer him a slap on the arm to shut him up.

“He wasn’t a random guy, it was Santa Claus – he was fat, wore red and rode in a slay pulled by reindeers.”

“You’re serious?!”

“Ignore him. So you would want that for Hope? Family, good food, and presents.”

“Yes. I know that with this world, it won’t be possible.”

“But you invited us here…” Abby whispered, coming to the realization what today meant to Charmaine and her child.

“I wanted you here for Hope.”

“We will always be here for her and for you. Charm, you’re my friend – I couldn’t have made it clean for those first five months if you…” Abby whispered, taking her husband’s hand, and then reaching for Charmaine’s. “It’s good to have a friend to trust again,” she spoke, taking Charmaine’s hand to her lips.

Charmaine probably hadn’t had a friend like that in a long time either, but she realized she would put her complete trust in these two individuals, with her life and her daughter’s life which meant even more. It was almost like having a family again – somehow kin to siblings, if she ignored that they sometimes shared their bed.

“Yeah, thanks for everything,” she said, before changing the subject, “So what do you think of the food?”

“Good,” Kane spoke, “It’s definitely different.”

“Tomorrow it will be even better – it will be a feast.”

“They’re already having a party on the ship.”

“I told them they could. Some don’t have the intimate relationships to share tonight with.”

“I’m glad you invited us over,” Kane said, “We like being here too.”

“I’m glad,” she said, “Let’s finish eating then,” she said. They ate until the plate she had brought was empty, and they were all full, including Hope, who had fallen asleep on Abby’s lap, as her godmother played with her little wisps of hair.

“I can put her to bed,” Kane offered, picking her up, as she and Abby cleaned the bed from dinner, and she went to put the leftovers outside – nobody wanting insects coming inside her house.

“Will you sing to her?” Charmaine asked him, Hope liked his voice, it was the surest way for her to fully sleep the entire night, and it was always an advantage how wet Abby got when she heard him sing.

Kane started, and Charmaine went to stand behind Abby, like she could already feel her getting hot under her hands and fingers.

“You know what it does to me.”

“It’s a beautiful sight to see. How undone you become by the sound of his voice,” she whispered unbuttoning her pants and letting her fingers slip inside her underwear, finding her wet and ready, with his voice carrying from across the house from where he was laying down Hope. She normally slept with the crib next to her, but she wasn’t doing that with them around, the house was still small enough that one of them would hear her if she needed them.

Abby softly whimpered as Charmaine message her clit, slow circles, in rhythm with the lullaby he sang. As his voice stopped, she pulled her fingers away from Abby, who groaned at the loss of contact as Charmaine pulled the rest of her pants down, followed by her underwear.

“Why did you stop?” Abby asked.

“I have a present for you,” she said as she took a few steps away from Abby, stripping her Eligius jumpsuit and revealing nothing under it. And then getting something from one of the shelves, she had brought it from the main ship earlier today, and then she dipped her fingers inside the bowl and traced them across her chest down to her navel.

“What's that?”

“Whipped cream. It's sweet, it's food.”

“Good,” Abby said, closing the distance between them to come a devour it out of her body. Abby was the one with the sweet tooth, she had told her that a lot of Kane's courtship had involved him bringing her sweets from the grounders villages he visited (not that he knew that Abby was seeing it as courtship). So when she heard _Eligius III_ still had this, she had asked one of her men to bring her some – but this had been much easier to do when whipped cream was inside a can instead of a bowl.

“How does it taste, Abby?”

“So good... thank you, Charm,” she said licking her clean and then smirking at her from where she was in her knees.

“What do you want tonight, Diyoza?” Kane asked from the bed where he now sat, discharged of his clothes, after months of this the shyness and awkwardness was gone – his body hard and scarred, the one Vinson had put on his torso had never healed properly and it was not a pretty sight (but they were all scarred by now, from the scar on her neck or the marks on Abby’s lower back that only Kane kissed, tenderly and apologetically), but one part of him was definitely happy to see them.

Charmaine was still thinking of an answer as she pulled Abby up and to her lips, and as they kissed, discharging of her last pieces of clothing – her sweater and bra.

“Any magical thoughts as you kiss my wife?”

“Actually, yes,” she said, pulling back from the kiss, before meeting Abby’s lips and tongue again. And then picking her up – Abby was a small woman and easy to carry, so she walked her up to the bed, stopping exactly where Kane was sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Are you both ready?” she asked, “Can I lower Abby on to you, Kane?”

“Yes,” he answered, as he readied himself with one hand, and the other reached to receive Abby. “What about you?”

“I get to kiss your wife and have both your fingers and hers inside me.” She liked it best when it was both of them with her at the same time – Abby and Kane united as always, and letting her in into their blissful life.

“I want more whipped cream,” Abby pleaded.

“Later, I promise,” she said with another kiss, this time a peck.

“If you say so. I’m ready.” With that she lowered Abby slowly on to Kane and let them find a rhythm before adding anything else. They always looked so beautiful together, she was so absorbed by the image of them together. But she did realize it would be a very uncomfortable position to kiss Abby, so she changed her plans.

“Where are you going?” Kane gasped from behind Abby, with his hand intertwined with Abby’s reaching for her.

“Abby, you’re getting your wish earlier,” she said, coming back with the bowl of whipped cream and spread it on her chest, leaving Abby to feed on her breasts, as her hand and Kane’s entered her together and separated inside, working together to bring her pleasure, both knowing where she liked to be touched. As her moans and breathing became heavier, she reached with her hand for Kane’s shoulder, trying to find some support, while her other dipped a finger on the whipped cream to give Kane a taste, because the way Abby was devouring her breasts and continuously reached for more whipped cream, there wouldn’t be much left.

The rhythm wasn’t perfect and their positions were too uncomfortable at times, especially for three people who were no longer twenty, but practice and knowledge of each other’s bodies brought them over the edge, before falling back onto the bed, between laughs and a mess of bodies.

They weren’t intertwined for long, because Abby after catching her breath, reached to the foot of the bed for the bowl of whipped cream, bringing it up to them and finding herself comfortably snuggled between Kane and her. Abby didn’t take long before dipping her fingers into the cream again, offering them a turn to taste it out of her fingers and sometimes spreading it on her body, so it could be licked off. Charmaine couldn’t help but smile at their antics, happy about who her family was and what Christmas had become, and then thought as she sucked some whipped cream off Abby’s nipple.

_Merry fucking Christmas to me!!_


End file.
